Recovery
by jazzybizzle
Summary: "'Zu, you know I'm different than your father." "I know that. But either way, I feel so protective over her. Everyone in my family is..." She huffed, eyes on her bare feet. "I just don't want her to be like me..." [Post War, Avatar AU] Jetzula oneshot


**Hello :3 This is my first shot at writing Jetzula. I love them so much. They should get more recognition. Has there even been a Jetzula Week? There should be one sometime soon!**

**Anyway, this oneshot...I've been thinking about for a while. And I added Zuko in the last minute just to make it longer. This is post War, AU, since Jet is alive. They both recovered together, so Azula's personality especially has changed. I would've expected the same thing if not only she had someone to love her, but she had a child as well to soften her up.**

**So here we go :)**

* * *

Her tired, golden eyes continued to gaze out into the night. Dry lips pressed, arms currently cradling a bundle, the young woman hugged her baby girl closer to her body to shield her from the cool breeze coming through.

Pressing her lips to Mailee's forehead, she turned and walked back inside. The young mother wore her former royal red and gold robes, make-upless and hair pulled back in her usual ponytail for the night. Her bare feet were soundless against the wooden floor as she crossed the empty house to the little girl's sleeping quarters. Finding the bed in the darkness, she ever so slowly and gently layed the sleeping child in the hand-made crib her father made.

After running her fingers through the wisps of dark hair, and the back of her hand down her mocha colored-skin, the mother whispered her goodnights to her daughter and quietly left the room. Reaching her own, she walked towards the window and gazed out of it thoughtfully.

Not long after that, she sensed that she wasn't alone. Muted, heavy footsteps sounded, coming closer to her from behind and she could also hear the rustling sound of someone discarding excess clothing. Strong arms slithered around her from behind and out of habit she tensed up, but then relaxed when a familiar set of lips press against the back of her neck, warm breath ticking her sensitive skin.

"I didn't hear you come in," Azula whispered accusingly, snuggling into his embrace. She turned her head, nose nuzzling his shoulder blade.

Jet chuckled. "You're going soft, sweetheart."

Azula's fingers knotted in his hair, making him turn to face her. "Shut up," she muttered, fusing their mouths together. He returned the kiss slowly yet feverishly, and she turned around in his arms. Her own arms twined around his neck, his hands in return marveling her hips, fingers clenching at her robes. She really had missed this, more than she'd like to admit. She used to think that she didn't need anyone to be truly happy. But then there was Jet.

And then there was Mailee.

Hands cupping, fingers digging in his cheeks, she pulled back some to catch her breath and panted, "Don't you ever leave me again for so long. I don't care how much your job depends on it."

"Sorry for being a horrible husband," Jet said back, kissing her again. "Guess I'm so selfish for wanting us to make money."

"Then get another job," Azula grumbled stubbornly.

"I don't see you going out and getting one."

"I'm still..._recovering_. You know that." Her eyes narrowed.

Jet ran his fingers through her hair, hands cupping her head from either side and he leaned his forehead against hers. "I know." Her hands came over his, squeezing them tight.

The couple left their bedroom, Jet leading the way to Mailee's room. He hadn't seen his daughter yet, and it always amused Azula that he'd always get so excited.

Azula hung back as Jet quietly cooed, Mailee still sleeping in his arms. When he had scooped her up, she subconsciously curled up against him, her tiny hand on his broad chest.

"That's the thing I'm afraid of," Azula joked half-heartly, but still had truth behind it.

"What?" said Jet.

She licked her dry lips. "She loves you more than me already."

"Well, I wouldn't really say_ that_, but..." Jet started to joke back, but frowned at the look on her face. "What's wrong?"

"Being a daddy's girl ruined my life," Azula said, shaking her head.

"'Zu, you know I'm different than your father."

"I know that. But either way, I feel so protective over her. Everyone in my family is..." She huffed, eyes on her bare feet. "I just don't want her to be like me..."

Jet leaned over and kissed her forehead softly.

::.::

When Mailee was four, Azula watched as Jet ran around with her on his back, the toddler squealing, "Faster, Daddy, faster!" Even though Azula softly smiled, she still worried. Her throat felt tight as she watched the two people she loved the most have fun without her, and her hands fell on her round belly. Katara sensed a bouncing baby boy.

_I hope sibling rivalry won't tear this family apart._

::.::

"Uncle Zuko!" Mailee squealed, running into the Fire Lord's arms.

"Hm-hm, hello there," Zuko greeted back, pressing his lips against her temple before setting her down. Five year old Ursa peeked her head around her father's robes, smiling wide at her cousin. Her two front teeth were missing.

"Mailee!"

"Ursa!"

The two girls hugged each other before they skipped along to do something fun. Zuko spotted his younger sister, and, after man-hugging Jet, went to her. Azula stood, and he put his hands on her shoulders.

"Azula," he sighed.

"Zuzu," she greeted back, and he glared at her. She laughed. "Lighten up, Ponytail."

"You hang around with Katara _too_ much," Zuko protested but still hugged her.

"Not enough," Azula smiled evilly but returned the embrace.

Zuko placed his hand on her baby bump. "How's my nephew?"

"Katara said he's doing well and he's healthy," said Azula. "I can tell he's a bender though. This little fucker won't stop kicking." She put her hand on her hip, and Zuko chuckled.

"Weren't we all?" said Zuko. "Benders are more...active."

"Damn right." She looked down at her belly and couldn't help but cradle it as much as she could with her small, slender arms.

"What is it?" said Zuko.

Azula grabbed her older brother's wrist firmly, looked him dead in the eye, and said, "Promise me that we won't let them think they're neglected by anyone._ Promise me_ that they won't be like we were."

Zuko nodded. "You have my word."

"Good. Because if history repeats itself, so help me-I don't care if the Avatar will take away my bending-I will hunt you down and put my foot so far your sorry a-"

"Hey, hey, hey!" Jet barged between them, slinging an arm around Azula's shoulders. "Language, honey. There are children present."

"Go to hell," Azula mumbled as Zuko grinned and gave them their space.

Jet smiled, his hands coming on top of hers, which were on her belly. Azula laced their fingers and met his gaze. "Love you too."


End file.
